Messenger of Shamballa
by Snowlily246
Summary: Sequel! Now stuck in a new world Hinata must find out what task she must complete for Lord Truth so she and Fang can return to Amestris, and find a way to get Ed home as well, that is after she finds him. But nothing can ever be simple and Hinata soon finds herself in a situation she had never dreamed was possible. The Gatekeeper has never needed her mother's help more than now.
1. Chapter 1

**Ladies and Gentlemen I give you the sequel to Daughter of Compassion! I hope you enjoy this and write long reviews!**

**Thank You All For Your Support!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Fullmetal Alchemist or the FMA movie Conqueror of Shamballa or their respective characters. I own only Fang.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Hinata surveyed the road ahead of her with dismay. The carnival she was heading to wasn't even in sight and she had been walking for hours already.

_'Told you we should have stopped a car...'_ Fang yawned from her arms.

"Oh be quiet you!" Hinata huffed, a blush dusting her porcelain cheeks. It had been two years since she and Fang had been sent to the 'parallel world' which in reality was only one of many different worlds, the Gate could connect two of these many worlds together for various lengths of time. The two worlds currently connected were her birth world and this modern Earth. In this world science had developed and reigned supreme instead of alchemy.

Hinata was now seventeen years old and along with herself, her gatekeeper powers had matured in these past two years. In this world she couldn't access her chakra and therefore she also couldn't access her Byakugan. She also only had limited access to her gatekeeper powers, this was to keep them from overwhelming her.

The young woman had been searching for Edward Elric, one of her best friends, who had also been sent here as part of the equivalent exchange in getting his brother back from the Gate - with his body, mind and soul. She hoped that after finding him they could work out how to get him home.

Which was partly the reason for her current predicament.

Hinata had been working for Gracia Fray, Gracia Hughes' counterpart, in her inn/flower shop. A few days ago Hinata had been reading the newspaper and saw a list of names building a rocket to be view at a carnival a few days away. Seeing some similarity between one of the young men in charge of creating the rocket, a boy named Alfons Heiderich, and Alphonse Elric, Ed's younger brother, she dug around to the back of the paper for a picture of him.

Low and behold he bore a striking resemblance to Alphonse Elric. It brought a spark of hope to Hinata, maybe Alfons had been in contact with Ed and could tell her where to find him. So Hinata had asked for some time off to go to the carnival. Gracia had conceded easily since this was the first time Hinata had really asked for it.

Now said girl was facing the possibility that she'd have to walk miles to the carnival. It wasn't really that bad, she had shinobi training after all, but it wasn't something she looked forward to.

The next moment a car could be heard rumbling down the road. It was almost as if Truth had heard her and was doing her a favor though she knew it was just blind luck.

_"Looks like its full of gypsies."_ Fang commented after he had hopped onto her head for a better view.

Hinata breathed a sigh of relief. That meant the car was likely heading to the carnival. She waved for its attention and the car came to a stop.

"Need a lift?" The guy at the wheel asked. He had a friendly air about him and appeared to be middle-aged.

"I'd be grateful." Hinata said.

"You're welcomed to ride with us... as long as you don't mind gypsies." The man said.

Hinata looked to the back and sure enough it was filled with dark skinned women in various degrees of beauty.

"Of course not!" Hinata said "Thanks again!"

"No problem." The driver said, waving away her thanks.

Hinata climbed into the back with Fang clinging to her shoulders and was met with a gasp of surprise and disbelief.

"Hinata... Fang, is that really you?" Edward Elric asked. He was taller now, and had his golden hair tied in a ponytail instead of a braid, behind him was Al's look alike, a boy about a year younger than themselves with short light blonde hair and blue eyes.

She stared at him for a long moment and then with a cry launched herself into his arms hugging him tightly.

"Ed!" She cried out happily.

**XXX**

After Hinata's emotional outburst the car started again and she immediately began to interrogate her friend.

"Where have you been all this time!?" Hinata demanded "Fang and I have been searching for you everywhere!"

Ed smiled sheepishly "I'll explain later."

Fang was sitting on a nearby gypsy's lap being petted and remarked _'You've grown pipsqueak, not much though.'_

Ed instantly whipped around to glare at the former panther and hissed loudly at him "I forgot how much you piss me off!"

Fang merely meowed innocently.

_"Be civil!"_ Hinata warned her cat guardian and then placed a hand on Ed's shoulder.

"Forget about Fang, I'll make sure he behaves." She assured before turning to Alfons and smiling gently.

"Are you a friend of Ed's?" She asked.

"Yes, I'm -"

"Alfons Heidrich." Hinata finished "I know, I've read your work on rocket science. It's very exciting."

"You think so?" Alfons asked, brightening up considerably.

Hinata nodded "Yes! I think that one day they'll go into space too, but there's a lot of work to be done before that can happen."

"I know, but it'll be worth it in the end. I want to see them going into space more than anything, that is my dream." Alfons said longingly.

"It'll come true." Hinata said with conviction "The only question is how long it'll take."

Ed smiled at the scene before asking the interested gypsies "So... what kind of a show are you setting up?"

Hinata smirked when she saw the blush on his face and giggled when Alfons' face flushed as well, clearly self-conscious of the gypsies stares and teasing smiles that their conversation had distracted him from. Then she saw the the gypsy who had remained quiet throughout everything and internally sucked in a breath... she looked like Rose! The gypsy's bangs weren't dyed pink though and unlike Rose, this one wore some make up. She also had a quiet sadness about her.

"You name it, singing, theater..." A gypsy with long brown hair said, leaning closer. Ed pulled away, embarrassed and then saw the Rose look alike as well.

"What's your act?" Alfons asked her. The girl said nothing and the same gypsy that had spoken earlier said "She's a fortune teller and she always get's it right. So much so its eerie."

"She'll find out all your secrets that you don't want anyone else to know!" Another gypsy interjected teasingly.

"So can you tell me mine?" Alfons asked.

"Cut it out, you know how unscientific that is?" Ed said.

Hinata raised an eyebrow as a gypsy handed a sleeping Fang back to her, she thanked the woman with a smile and said to the former alchemist "After everything you, me and everyone else we knew went through I can't believe your still a disbeliever."

"All those things had a scientific explanation -!" Ed started to say but cut himself off when the girl placed a hand on his shoulder. Her eyes were closed and she had a look of concentration on her face, before pulling back, with a startled expression revealing brown eyes instead of grey.

"You're the same as we are, you have no home." The girl said quietly. Ed flinched and Hinata looked at the fortune teller with new eyes.

"You have an incredible gift." Hinata said.

The girl looked at her with surprise before turning away abruptly. Hinata did not press her to talk.

"There it is, the carnival!" A gypsy cried out. Sure enough the it was coming into view as they reached the top of the hill. The gypsy who had spoken started to sing and soon all the others except the girl joined in. Hinata sang as well, finding the song beautiful and was rewarded with pleased smiles from the gypsy women. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Ed looking at the floor with a sullen expression, she wanted to comforted him but knew better than to do it now. He'd pull himself out of it after a short while.

**XXX**

Hinata helped out preparing the rocket for showing. When the last of the boxes had been handed over Ed left, claiming that his neck was still sore from the crash. Fang followed after him.

Alfons watched him go with a stunned expression, another worker, older, remarked Ed had been the most enthusiastic of them. Hinata smiled sadly.

"I think I know what's wrong, I'll go talk to him." Hinata said to Alfons and went to find Ed.

Suddenly someone crashed into her and fell to the ground, Hinata heard a groan and looked down as the person tried to get up.

"Hey are you -?" Hinata gasped "It's you!"

The fortunate teller grasped her hand "Please help me! They're chasing me!"

"What?" Hinata looked over the gypsy's shoulder and saw men shoving through the crowd.

"Follow me!" Hinata said and grabbed the girl's wrist, dragging her along.

"ED!" Hinata shouted when the truck that carried the equipment came into view.

Ed sat up and looked at Hinata was puzzlement.

"What's going on? And why is she with you?" He asked as they came up to the truck.

Hinata pointed behind her and Ed saw three men dressed in identical grey clothes running to them.

"There she is!" The leader shouted and as soon as he came up to them he grabbed the gypsy's arm.

"Hey!" Ed shouted angrily. Fang had woken up and hissed venomously at the men.

"This woman has a contract with us!" The leader said sharply.

"Help me!" The girl begged.

Having seen enough Hinata and Ed went into action.

Ed tackled the blond while Hinata ran up to the leader and promptly grabbed his wrist before expertly twisting it, forcing him to release the girl. The Hyuga followed with a knee to his gut and then shoved him back with surprising force. As she did this Ed pushed the last man away as well.

"I don't think you heard me right! We bought this gypsy fair and square brats!" The leader said, pulling out a gun. His lackeys followed suit.

_'They're screwed.'_ Fang thought as his mistress' eyes flashed dangerously at the word 'bought'.

"Bought?!" Hinata practically snarled "I don't know what century you're living in asshole but here you can't own another person! No matter who you are!"

Her aggressiveness had the men taken aback for a moment before they collected themselves.

The girl looked at Hinata with an unidentifiable emotion. Ed motioned for her to step back.

"Can't risk you getting shot." He muttered. She nodded in understanding and backed away.

"It doesn't matter what you think girl. The gypsy is our boss's property." The leader said coolly "Now hand her over or else!"

"Okay you asked for it!" Ed shouted and clapped his hands as if to transmute.

Nothing happened.

Despite her earlier anger Hinata snorted and said "Really Ed?" They both knew transmutation was impossible in this world.

"Sorry, old habits die hard." Ed said and lunged.

His first attack failed and he was shoved back by the leader. Hinata used this distraction to her advantage and slipped behind the men before falling into a handstand and kicking the guns out of their hands as she flipped into the center of their group. Ed returned and grabbed the leader's arm with his fake one, which was 'broken' and emitted a whirling sound.

Hinata ducked a punch from the blonde henchman and sidestepped the man trying to grab her from behind, she grabbed his arm and twisted it, forcing him in front of her at the last moment when the other man attempted to punch her again. Her captive ended up taking the hit in the gut and groaned with pain.

The Hyuga let him fall to the ground and kicked the stunned blonde in the head, taking him out. She also gracefully leaned forward as the man who had been punched in the gut tried to grab her again. He sailed over her, and went head first into his semi-conscious comrade.

Hinata looked at the leader when she heard a 'snap' and saw him push away from Ed, holding his arm. She grabbed his shoulder as Ed ran back to the truck and flipped him over her shoulder into the other men who were trying to get to their feet. She ran up to the truck as Ed pointed the rocket at the men. The gypsy watched in stunned silence as Ed grinned and Hinata waved cheerfully at the terrified men when they realized the rocket was pointing at them.

"You might want to run!" Ed advised. Fang was 'laughing' his ass off in the bed of the truck at the turn of events.

"It was fun beating you up!" Hinata added smugly.

The men ran off in terror as Ed let the rocket fly.

"We better get going!" Ed said, jumping off of the truck.

They reached the road without trouble and didn't stopped running.

"Where's your home?" Ed asked.

"I told you, I don't have one." The gypsy said. Ed frowned.

"I know where you can go!" Hinata said, holding Fang in her arms. The lazy thing had jumped into them as soon as he could.

"Where?" Ed asked.

"I work for an inn keeper, you can stay with me in my room, as long as you work for it my boss won't mind." Hinata said, smiling at the gypsy.

"...Thank you." She muttered.

"No problem... but I would like to know your name." Hinata said.

"It's Noah." The gypsy said "Your name is Hinata, right?"

Hinata nodded.

_"Looks like we've gotten ourselves into a new adventure."_ Fang stated dryly.

_"Don't be silly Fang. Helping Noah might get us into some trouble but nothing big."_ Hinata said.

_"With our luck I doubt that."_ Fang said and silent the rest of the way.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please R & R!**

**Sign**

_**Snowlily246**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you enjoy chapter two!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Naruto or their respective characters. I own only Fang.**

* * *

Chapter 2

It was just as Hinata had said, her boss Gracia hadn't minded letting a gypsy girl stay with them. The woman had in fact even given Noah some of her clothes and had offered her a room of her own. Noah had reluctantly accepted but only under the conditions that she'd have to work for it.

Also under some strange twist of events Alfons and Ed had rented an apartment in the building above Gracia's inn {which she also owned} a few weeks ago for when they returned to Munich after they had finished working in the carnival.

Funny how things worked.

A few days passed, during this time Noah stayed indoors, just in case the men chasing her came around. However Hinata soon realized that it wasn't just that keeping the gypsy inside. It was understandable, in the city gypsies like Noah were under a more considerable danger. But the Hyuga knew the girl would have to go outside sometime, it wasn't healthy to stay indoors.

One day however Ed was on his way to the doctor's to get his 'arm' and 'leg' checked out. Both girls had completed their respective chores early and decided to come with him. Fang following quickly at Hinata's heels.

"Are you sure that Gracia doesn't mind me staying at the inn?" Noah suddenly asked.

Hinata frowned "Of course she doesn't Noah. Gracia is a kind person and open minded. She won't leave you on the streets and the mercy of those men just because you're a gypsy, to even consider such a thing is cruel and pointless. What would it solve?"

"Don't be bothered when someone's kind to you because they want to be, take it as a good thing, it means that not everyone judges others just because they're different." Ed added.

Noah smiled softly "Okay."

Soon the teenagers were passing a group of laughing men, among them was Officer Maes Hughes, looking exactly like his counterpart in Amestris, dressed in his uniform. All of the men were fairly decent and usually friendly to Hinata and Ed, so it was disappointing to see their faces become closed and stiff when Noah came into view.

_"Can't say I'm surprised."_ Fang muttered to himself as Hughes motioned Ed and Hinata closer.

"Guys you do know that girl is a gypsy, right?" Hughes asked in a low voice. Noah could clearly hear everything and simply looked at the ground with that sad knowing look in her eyes.

"Really? I hadn't noticed!" Ed said with obvious sarcasm.

"Yeah, I thought she was my long lost cousin!" Hinata added with even more sarcasm.

"Listen, I know you two and Alfons think you're helping out a person in need but that's just her game. Gypsies are smooth talkers." Hughes insisted.

"What?" Ed said sharply.

"They trick men to steal their wallets and then they're onto their next mark. They are drifters after all." Hughes said.

"Well I'm a drifter too!" Ed said angrily and marched away. Hinata followed without hesitation.

"Listen I'm telling you this as a friend! If something bad happens it'll be trouble for Gracia!" Hughes called after them.

"Well how about this? Confess your love for her and stop bothering us! It'll save you some time!" Ed said "Trust me she'll be good for you!"

Hughes looked dumbfounded and the other men smiled slightly despite themselves.

"Have you ever heard of respecting your elders Ed!?" Hughes shouted as Ed ran off, pulling Noah behind him.

"Have you ever heard of not judging someone based on the words of others!?" Hinata shot back. She didn't wait for his response and ran after her friends. Fang saw his expression however and snickered silently.

She came up to Ed and Noah speaking quietly. Hinata stopped and listened as Noah told Ed what she had seen about him from her gift and Ed's assurance that he believed her, then the Hyuga spoke.

"We should get going." Hinata said. Ed nodded and they went on their way.

**XXX**

Thankfully the doctor didn't mind Noah or if he did he chose not to make a scene about it.

Noah held Ed's coat as his fake limbs were checked out. Fang yawned as he slept in Hinata's arms. The doctor had finished with Ed's 'leg' and had moved on to his arm when another patient came.

A curtain divided them so they couldn't see his face, but they could hear him.

He ranted angrily about the government to his doctor and how Germany hadn't 'lost' the war - the communist and the Jews had just gave up before they could win.

_'I'm hearing the same thing over and over... I really don't see how its the Jews and communist fault Germany lost.'_ Fang thought to himself lazily.

"Noah can you give me my coat?" Ed asked as the doctor finished. Noah stepped forward which put her in view of the other patient. He gasped.

"What's wrong with you?! Get her out of here!" The man shouted.

"Why should I -" Ed cut himself when he saw the man's face. The right half of it was severely burned. Hinata walked closer to see who was causing the fuss and blinked as she took in the man's face.

"Gypsies like her are just like the Jews! They don't have their own country so they come after ours and steal our money and our jobs until there's nothing left to take. They're just a race of parasites!" The man yelled.

Hinata narrowed her eyes and her patience snapped "That's all I hear! Everyone who hates Noah's people sound like broken records! You're just scapegoating them! Try making the best of what you've been dealt instead of pushing your bitterness onto others! That solves nothing and turns you into the monster!"

The Hyuga grabbed Noah's hand and said to Ed calmly "Let's go Ed."

She pulled Noah out of the room after her with Ed hurrying to catch up as he put on his coat.

The doctors looked away as the man's skin turned red with embarrassment and rage, the doctor who had treated Ed hiding a smile.

**XXX**

As they waited for Ed to get them food Noah spoke for the first time since leaving the hospital.

"Thank you for that..." Noah said quietly.

"Its no problem, you might not have realized it but people here usually give me a hard time because of my eyes. They ignore me or avoid me. The people you've met though didn't care and it makes me mad to see some of them treat you the same way I've been treated." Hinata explained.

"I see..." Noah said and smiled "Still, you have my gratitude."

"Well thanks... you know you remind me of my younger cousin. The two of you are so quiet and hide your emotions well. We grew up together so I consider her more of a sister than a cousin. To be honest its part of the reason why I'm so protective of you." Hinata admitted.

"I never had a sister... what's it like?" Noah asked.

"Well... my family wasn't exactly warm and loving. Hanabi and I bonded but only during short periods of time. We were separated most of the time and I didn't get to see her as much as I would have liked... especially after my aunt died." Hinata said with a sigh. Fang, who was curled up a her feet, purred comfortingly.

"What happened to your parents?" Noah asked hesitantly.

"My mother died when I was three. She had left home for a while to travel and during that time met my father. He was away when she died and her friends assumed he was dead so they sent me to my aunt and uncle after burying Mama. I found Dad when I was fifteen but he died shortly after."

"That's sad, its seems you've suffered greatly in your life." Noah commented.

Hinata shrugged "For every person in the world suffering there is always someone out there suffering more. That's what I was taught. Its not like I'm the only person whose lost a parent while I was young, especially with what is happening now."

Before Noah could say anything Ed was walking to them carrying three bowls.

"Thanks." Hinata said, smiling brightly, taking hers.

Noah nodded and they all ate their food in silence.

"I'm sure it gets to you hearing speeches like that." Ed said quietly.

"Not really, my people have gotten use to ignorance about who we are, the word 'gypsy' comes from a myth we spread that we were fortune tellers from Egypt." Noah said and then listed all the common terms her people were refereed as before adding "Outsiders can call us what they want."

"I see but then how do you refer to yourselves as? You must have some kind of name." Ed said

"Roma." Noah said.

"Roma?" Ed and Hinata echoed.

Noah smiled at them and said "It's our word for human."

Ed and Hinata smiled back. Then Ed's expression changed drastically.

Hinata followed his line of side and blinked.

It was Fuhrer King Bradley, also known as Pride to his fellow homunculi... or rather his counterpart in this world. He was sitting in the back of the car while a driver sat in front and was dressed in clothes finer than most but not overly expensive.

_'I don't think Ed realizes that isn't Pride.'_ Fang observed with boredom as the young man shoved his bowl into Hinata's arms.

"I'll see you later. Hinata stay with Noah." Ed said before running off.

"Wait what's wrong!?" Noah shouted.

He kept running.

"Its okay Noah, he just saw someone he knew." Hinata said.

"But his expression..." Noah muttered.

"They didn't exactly part on good terms." Hinata explained "Don't worry Noah. Everything is fine."

_"We should head back."_ Fang said _"Remember you have to check on... **him**."_

_"Oh right!"_ Hinata 'said' ignoring his tone.

"Noah, want to head back?" Hinata asked out loud.

She nodded and after returning their bowls headed back to Gracia's shop. Ed still wasn't back by the time they went to bed and Hinata had to assure the two women he was fine. Once she was sure they were asleep she got dressed in black pants, shirt and jacket and grabbed a sack that held the things she needed and left with Fang at her side.

Once she and he had gotten to her desired location in secluded area of a nearby park Hinata grabbed her necklace and closed her eyes. Red light flared briefly and when it faded left her momentarily dizzy. After she got her bearings Hinata scooped Fang under one arm and walked inside the abandoned castle standing before her, no where near the park.

"Hey are you here!? It's me!" Hinata called out and walked into the chamber where he usually could be found in. She huffed when she received no answer.

"You have five seconds before I force you out!" Hinata warned. Fang twitched at her side, eager to see her force 'him' out.

"...I'm up here." He grumbled. Hinata looked up and saw only the shadows from the high ceiling.

"Well... what are you waiting for?" She said.

"When did you become so bossy?" Envy demanded as his serpent/dragon like body slid to the floor.

"I've been gone for days and therefore have not seen to your wounds you got from that cult or whatever it was, and knowing you you've probably made them worse without me here to tell you what to do and what not to do! Besides that I'm sure you're hungry." Hinata said, sitting down in front of his massive green head. Fang glared warningly at the homunculus as he sat slightly in front his mistress.

Despite himself, Envy's eyes wandered to the sack she had with her. She saw this and smiled.

"You'll eat in a moment. Now turn you head." She said. He complied to reveal thick bandages wrapped around what would pass as his neck.

"That's good. They don't have blood on them." Hinata said with satisfaction as she walked closer to it.

Envy muttered something that was probably an insult but the Hyuga ignored him and proceeded to do her job. She had gotten use to him in the sixteen months she had spent coming here to treat his wounds. Ed would have blown a gasket if he had known but that was precisely why she had not told him. As a Gatekeeper she had a responsibility to look after Envy and protect him. Besides that he was a fellow Gate Child and she had not the heart to kill him or leave him in the condition she had found him in... despite his actions against her and her friends years ago.

She tossed the used bandages aside and smiled as she took in the healed wound.

"Well, the good news is you don't have to wear bandages anymore... but that area is going to be sensitive for a while." Hinata said.

"Yippee!" Envy said sarcastically which the Hyuga ignored {again}. She knew he'd be in a better temper after he'd eaten something.

_"Care to be less sarcastic Snake? Mistress Hinata could be sleeping right now instead of looking after you!"_ Fang growled. He had been happy when Noah's arrival had kept his human away from the homunculus for the week, but now that she was here, once again, tending to {in his mind} the ungrateful being he was having a hard time not scratching the serpent's eyes out.

"Hush Fang, this is my choice." Hinata scold lightly as she dug inside the huge sack she had brought with her, a moment later she tugged out a huge chunk of meat - the size of a small dinner table - out of the sack.

_'Good thing this bag is special. I really have to thank Lord Truth for this when he contacts me again.'_ Hinata thought as she unwrapped the meat.

"Here you go." Hinata said and tossed it into the air with surprising ease. Envy reacted and like quicksilver swallowed the meat whole before it had even begun to descend. This went on for ten more minutes as she unwrapped three more chunks of meat the same size and tossed them to the serpent.

Envy lied down, his belly full and Hinata sat next to his head, ignoring the 'annoyed' look in his eyes.

"We left off at chapter three, right?" Hinata asked pulling out a book titled _The Great Gatsby _by a man named_ F. Scott Fitzgerald_. **{A/N: Real book and author, a good read though its a bit sad, I recommend it!}**

"...Yes." Envy muttered after a moment. Fang lied down on Hinata's lap as she opened the book to chapter three and began to read out loud.

**XXX**

Hours later Hinata had drifted off to sleep using the sack as a pillow with her back facing Envy, having turned over in her sleep, while Fang lied by her head, eyes closed but alert and listening. They were right beside Envy's massive head and the homunculus serpent stared at his 'doctor' thinking as he usually did.

_'Why does it have to be me?'_ He wondered with irritation. He had never asked for this! He had never asked for her help but the stubborn girl had refused to leave him alone until he had given in, despite the pleading of her guardian. And when the homunculus had finally snapped and tried to at least harm her so he'd be left in peace her powers had acted of their own accord and a Necklace of Limitation had appeared around his neck. The girl had been confused as well... until Truth had clued her in.

Then she had chosen the word to activate the Necklace and he was at her mercy.

Thankfully she didn't use it often, only when his temper got the best of him which was happening less and less. The Necklace was a simple black cord with a wooden carving of the Eye of Truth hanging from it. At first he had been enraged but quickly learned attacking her would get him nowhere and bitterly yield to her doctoring and fussing. That had made him even more mad.

He had just tried to practically kill her and she was fussing over his injuries as if they had been friends! What was with her!?

He couldn't deny that he had made a mistake back in Amestris by allowing her to get so close to him, even though he was sure she hadn't realized that she was doing just that... and if he was being honest with himself he was being rude to her to try and help himself ignore that fact.

But it wasn't working, not even a little.

So he had just given up for the most part and she had wormed herself even deeper in his good graces. He resented that... he didn't like not being in control.

Still... his wounds would have gotten worst had she not tended to them, the one in his neck partially. It had only just recently healed over despite it being over a year since it had been inflicted on him. Once he was 100% in good condition he planned to get her to help him with his shape-shifting problem and go look for Hohenheim.

Damn it! He owed her so much, not even counting that, and it made him sick! The conscious that had formed inside his mind while living in this strange world had been badgering him about that. He couldn't help but feel honor bound to pay her back for her help somehow because of it.

Not that he'd ever tell her that.

Hinata rolled so she was facing him once again, her expression peaceful and Envy mentally noted that she never looked this peaceful awake, she always seemed to be stressing over something as if everyone in this world was her enemy and she had to keep her guard up...

_'None of my business!'_ Envy reminded himself. Though the next moment he moved his tail so it was a few feet behind her, forming a sort of barrier around her sleeping form. Envy's eyes were closed so Fang took it as an unconscious action. Though he had a sneaking suspicion that the serpent had done it on purpose...

_'I'm getting soft.'_ Envy thought with chagrin. An hour later Fang's heartbeat had relaxed and his breathing became rhythmic. He was allowing himself to sleep at last.

Envy was just about to nod off himself when voices reached his 'ears'.

_'Who the hell would be here?'_ He thought raising his head and listening more closely. His eyes darted to Hinata, sleeping unawares, without his permission.

There were many voices but most were outside, two voices however were nearby.

"Rumor is that some would be burglar sunk inside this castle and that's when he saw it."

Envy started... that voice was Pride's! No... he remembered Hinata telling him about the counterparts. The owner of that voice must be Pride's counterpart in this world... his human one... He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't hear the second voice. He thought about that burglar and grinned mentally... that had been fun... and then cringed, Hinata's reaction upon hearing that tidbit of gossip as it spread had not been something he wanted to repeat.

"The dragon of course." Pride's voice said. Envy cursed himself for becoming distracted.

"I know it sounds foolish. People say it was just a snake." The man said to his companion.

"You came all the way out here on a rumor from some scared thief?"

Envy froze. That was Edward Elric's voice. His head whipped in Hinata's direction. Had she known? He was momentarily angry before he controlled himself. That was irrelevant right now. Edward was here and could tell him where Hohenheim was, that was all that mattered.

The possibility that the Ed talking might be a counterpart did not occur to him. He _knew_ it was the Fullmetal Pipsqueak.

Envy slowly slid out of the room, making sure not to disturb Hinata and Fang. The girl would stop him if she awoke.

And he could not allow her to do that.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this! I hope I captured Envy's personality well. Also does the Necklace of Limitation sound familiar? I was gonna call it the Beads of Subjugation like in Inuyasha since they're both practically the same but I wanted the necklace to be made of a cord and the 'Beads' part didn't sound right. And then 'Limitation sounded better to me since the necklace 'limits' his ability to do as he pleases. So yeah...**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Sign**

_** Snowlily246**_


	3. Chapter 3

**I am sorry for taking so long but the laptop had been sent to get fixed {finally} and I just got it back. Also I have a poll for which story to start after I finish the Gatekeeper Saga so please go to my profile and vote.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or the movie Conqueror of Shamballa or the Naruto series. I also do not own their respective characters. I own only Fang.**

* * *

Chapter 3

An almighty crash ripped Hinata from her peaceful slumber. She sat up as the ground beneath her shook, beside her Fang yowled as he narrowly missed being crushed by a falling piece of stone. Outside more crashes could be heard and Hinata quickly pulled Fang and the sack into her arms before scrambling to her feet and stepping away a moment before another chuck of stone twice Hinata's size fell where she had just been.

_'That was too close.'_ Fang thought. His ears jerked as two familiar voices screamed outside.

_"Its the Snake and the Pipsqueak!"_ Fang exclaimed. Hinata ducked into the stairway and ran for her life as the chamber fell apart.

"Damn them both!" Hinata snarled. Fang cowered in her arms as her face became enraged. The girl eventually made it outside and froze as she took in the sight before her.

Envy had Ed in his jaws, demanding the location of their father. The blonde snapped that he thought the one thing he had been safe from in this world was homunculi.

Hinata narrowed her eyes.

"ENVY!" She screamed "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?"

The fight between the brothers came to a standstill, both staring at the very pissed off teenage girl. Though that only lasted for a moment with Ed as something clicked in his mind.

"YOU KNEW HE WAS HERE!?" Ed shouted.

Hinata glared at him and Ed suddenly wanted to apologize for yelling at her.

"Release him now." Hinata ordered.

Envy's eyes narrowed and she snorted.

"Don't give me that look Envy. This is a perfect example of why I didn't tell either of you about the other. Oh and by the way, your little brotherly argument almost got me and Fang crushed to death!" Hinata snapped.

The homunculus's glare wavered slightly but he did not release his half brother.

The girl sighed.

_"Uh... Hinata? We're not alone."_ Fang warned. Hinata looked up sharply and heard the unmistakably sound of planes heading in their direction.

"We have to leave! Envy... don't make me say the word." Hinata growled hurrying to them.

"You wouldn't." Envy said "I have Edward in my jaws."

Hinata raised an eyebrow.

"Do you not hear the planes heading here?" She demanded "Unless you want to be captured again we must leave now!"

Envy snarled in frustration before releasing Ed.

"Don't think this is over!" Envy warned menacingly.

Before Ed could reply gunshots tore the night's silence.

_"Shit! We weren't fast enough!"_ Fang moaned. Envy screamed in pain as the bullets found their mark.

"Envy!" Hinata shouted, running to him.

"Stop Hinata!" Ed shouted and grabbed her arm.

"Let me go!" She demanded.

"I don't know what's going on here but why are you putting yourself at risk for him!?" Ed asked.

"I'm the Gatekeeper Ed, he's my responsibility." Hinata said and tugged her arm out of his grasp.

_'What should I do? I need to get him out of here but how can I do that when he's in this form!'_ Hinata thought stopping by the serpent's head. She was just in time too, the fighter planes were landing and forming a circle around the homunculus.

"Envy! We need to get you out of here! I know it hurts but try to-" Hinata never finished her sentence.

A lance pierced Envy's body and Hinata watched in horror as more and more followed. She turned around and saw men in black suits firing them.

"Leave him alone!" Hinata shouted. One of the men looked at her in surprise, evidently having not noticed her.

"Get the girl out of the way!" A man ordered. He looked to be in his mid to late twenties.

The men around him hesitated slightly before walking to her, but she saw some of them keeping their eyes on Envy.

_'They're afraid he'll attack them.'_ She thought. The teenager looked at the grim situation before her and then at the men launching the spears.

_'If I can stop them Envy might be able to at least get up in the air.'_ She thought.

Making her decision Hinata ran past the men trying to capture her, they ran after her.

Hinata took a deep breath and launched herself in the air. She twisted in mid air before landing directly on the back of one of the men shooting a lance from his bazooka like weapon. His head slammed into the concrete and he was out like a light.

She ignored the exclamations of surprise and took up the weapon before aiming it at the blimp hovering in the air.

"Take one more step and the blimp is history!" Hinata shouted.

"Stand down!" The man who had order her capture shouted.

Everything became silent.

Ed who was being restrained snorted quietly. Leave to Hinata to think of something like that. Fang, who was in the grip of another man after he had tried to claw out the eyes of the men holding Ed purred in satisfaction.

Hinata looked at Envy out of the corner of her eyes and silently cursed. He was unconscious.

_'How will I get him out of here now?'_ She thought in dismay.

"You are either very brave or very foolish young lady." One man said. He had a mustache and looked at her with something akin to boredom.

"I could say the same about you." Hinata shot back. _'Come on Envy, wake up!'_

"What is that suppose to mean?" The younger one demanded.

"Since you are trying to capture Envy then its safe to say that you're the arrogant idiots messing with forces you don't understand that captured him last year." Hinata said simply.

"How do you know this!" The younger said.

"Easy." Hinata motioned in Envy's direction "He told me."

"He speaks to you?" The older asked. The boredom could no longer be seen in his eyes.

"I just said he told me about you fools." Hinata said with a roll of her eyes.

"Tell me.. these forces we don't understand... do you understand them?" The older asked.

"Why should I tell you?" Hinata said.

"Hinata what the hell are you doing!?" Ed shouted.

"Shut up Ed." Hinata said not taking her eyes off the two men.

_'Since I can't get Envy out of here now, I'll have to convince them to take me with them.'_ She thought. It was the only thing she could do at this point.

Hinata sensed the man coming up behind her but allowed him to press the gun to the back of her head.

"Unless you want you're brains blown out you'll put that weapon down nice and gently." The man said.

She closed her eyes and did as he said. This confused Ed to no end, he knew she had sensed the man sneaking up behind her, why had she allowed him to capture her?

Fang however understood though that didn't mean he was happy about it.

"Just who are you?" The older man asked walking up to Hinata.

_'Might as well. They already know my name thanks to Ed.'_ She thought.

"Hinata Hyuga." She said glaring at him.

"That is an unusual name." He observed and then his eyes drifted to her crossed arms and they widened. He abruptly grasped her right wrist and looked at her birthmark. Hinata had pushed the sleeves up earlier and it left the birthmark completely exposed.

"Hey what are you-?" Hinata cried out but his next words cut off her own.

"Messenger of Shamballa." He whispered looking at her with new eyes.

'What?' Hinata thought dumbly.

"We have found Shamballa's messenger! Take her with us." He ordered dropping her wrist.

"Wait a minute! What do you want with them!?" Ed demanded.

"Its not something ordinary people need to know." The older man said as Hinata was knocked out with some kind of gas and carried to the blimp.

Fang hissed.

Then Fritz Lang, Pride's counterpart recognized the older man, calling him Karl Haushofer but was knocked out before he could say much more.

"Haushofer? I've heard that name from my father." Ed said.

"And you are?" Haushofer asked.

"Edward Elric, nice to meet you. My father's name is Hohenheim." Ed replied coldly. Haushofer's expression became unnerved and he walked away quickly while Ed and Fang were knocked out.

**XXX**

"This is a great victory Professor! The Great Serpent is once again in our possession and we have found the Messenger." General Hess said excitedly on board the blimp, looking at a sleeping Hinata out of the corner of his eye. She had been put on a sofa and her feet and hands had been bound but not too tightly.

"He said he was Edward Elric." Haushofer said quietly.

"And what does that mean?" General Hess asked, sensing something was wrong.

"It means he's Hohenheim's true son." The professor replied much to the shock of Hess.

"Our Hohenheim, but how? His sons are from Shamballa." Hess said.

"Yes... to think another person has passed safely through the Gate. Perhaps she can tell us once she awakens." Haushofer said as he and his colleague looked at Hinata.

**XXX**

Hinata's eyes snapped open, her necklace glowing and she sat up.

_'Someone is using alchemy!'_ She thought and wrapped the red stone in her hand. The glowing died out and she scowled.

_'Damn those idiots. Amestris is probably suffering the consequences of their foolishness right now.'_ Hinata thought angrily. She looked around and saw she was in a plain and simple room. The bed, a dresser and a table were all the furniture in the room.

"They haven't even tied my feet or hands." Hinata muttered to herself. The door opened. She immediately got to her feet as the people filed in.

At the head of the group was a woman. She had short light blonde hair, blue eyes and fair skin. On either side of her were the older man and younger man from Envy's capture, behind them were a couple of guards.

Hinata was wary of the woman - she had a calm composed expression and smile and unlike most of the women she had seen this one wore pants. It was the look and appearance of someone with authority who was use to getting their way.

"Welcome Messenger. My name is Dietlinde Eckhart and I am the chairman of the Thule Society." The woman said, she also introduced the older man as Haushofer and the younger man as Hess.

"I would say nice to meet you except that would be a lie." Hinata said coldly.

"We apologize for the rough treatment but when we realized who you were we couldn't let you go." Haushofer said.

"What do you want with me specifically? And where have you put Envy!?" Hinata demanded.

"Envy?" Hess asked.

"You captured him last night... by shooting lances through him!" Hinata spat.

"The Great Serpent has a name?" Haushofer said, surprised.

"Of course he does... everyone has one, you people just never bothered to learn it. I won't ask again, where is he?" Hinata snapped.

"Why are you interested in the Great Serpent?" Eckhart asked.

"He's my responsibility." Hinata replied shortly.

"Because you both are from Shamballa?" Eckhart supplied.

Hinata looked at the older woman for a moment and then snorted "Shamballa? That's what you call my world? Shamballa? Oh Eckhart you're disillusioned."

"Explain yourself." Eckhart demanded, though her expression had not changed and her voice had remained calm.

"No, its none of your business anyway. Just know this... I sensed what you did earlier and the consequences my world suffered because of your foolishness. I give you this warning, continued on this path and I will kill you and anyone else supporting this to stop you." Hinata said.

"... You're going to be difficult then?" Eckhart asked after a moment apparently not affected by the death threat.

"What do you think lady?" Hinata huffed rudely.

"Very well." She sighed and then Hinata's hands were tied behind her back and a cloth tied over her mouth.

"You wanted to know why we want you and where the Serpent is, then very well. I'll tell you." Eckhart then left the room and Hinata was forced to follow.

"As far as we know you are the only one who can cross worlds at will." Eckhart began.

_'Yeah, but only when Lord Truth needs me to take care of idiots like you.'_ Hinata thought.

"We hope to harness that ability... or if we can't have you help us figure out how to use the Great Serpent to its full potential so we may take Shamballa and present it to Hitler." Eckhart finished.

Hinata's eyes widen.

_'Present it to **Hitler**? Forget about being idiots, every single one of them are insane!'_

"We had hoped you would corporate with us... but now we'll have to persuade you." Eckhart added.

_'That sounds ominous...'_ Hinata thought grimly.

The group stopped in a large circular chamber and Hinata froze as she took in its contents.

Drawn on the floor was a transmutation circle but what shocked her more was Envy being forced to curl into a circle above the transmutation on a circular platform underneath them. The lances were pinned him to the platform like darts. Hinata felt anger and sadness on Envy's behalf weld up inside her chest.

Suddenly Eckhart made a motion with her hand and the men scattered, going to the nearby stairways and leaving the two women alone.

"Hohenheim's true son is approaching." Eckhart said simply. Hinata's heart skipped a beat in horror and realized why they had gagged her.

Envy stirred slightly and his head lifted, he caught sight of her and blinked in surprise, evidently not having expected to see her here. Hinata attempted a tense smile even though she knew the homunculus wouldn't be able to see it.

Then Ed arrived.

_'Where is Fang?'_ Hinata thought as she watched with dismay while Ed fixed the transmutation circle. Then he accidentally activated it.

He watched in shock as the transmutation started.

"Still just a puppet aren't you pipsqueak?" Envy cooed mockingly.

"Envy!" Ed shouted, seeing him for the first time and froze when he caught sight of Hinata bound and gagged next to some woman.

"Shamballa." Eckhart whispered as the transmutation produced images of Amestris. Then there was a clang as suits of armor crashed to the floor from the portal. Hinata sucked in a breath as she felt something inside one of them... a soul fragment...

It was only for a moment but Hinata knew she was right.

"Guard her." Eckhart ordered an armed man running to them to see what was happening. He nodded and aimed his weapon at Hinata while Eckhart left. Her necklace glowed dimly.

The Gatekeeper watched as the men surround Ed, Hess and Haushofer among them, and discovered the men in the armors were dead.

Hess demanded to know if Ed had done this, when the alchemist stood silent he prepared to punch him when a voice stopped him.

"In the hollow Earth lives a vast underground kingdom, far greater than any civilization the surface as known in modern times. An utopia without war or illness, suffering and hate. The wisdom of its inhabitants promises absolute peace while the mystical power of its army guarantees victory in mankind's final war. The path to Shamballa is seems your hypnosis was correct professor." Eckhart said.

"A lucky guess Chairwoman." Haushofer said modestly "This is the boy I was telling you about..."

Hinata's attention on them wavered when she saw Fang creeping up behind the guard from the corner of her eye. She took a deep breathe and nodded.

"What -?" The guard never finished his question because Fang leaped up and clawed the man's unprotected face. Hinata kicked him in the face before he could cry out and the man fell in a boneless heap to the floor.

Hinata squatted down and Fang immediately ran behind her, his claws tore through the rope in no time. Hinata removed the gag from her mouth.

_'Okay, I'm gonna have to help Envy with his shape shifting problem if I plan on getting him out of here.'_ She internally winced _'This is going to hurt.'_

Hinata scooped Fang under her arm and jump soundlessly onto Envy's platform. She crept to his head, staying low.

"Hey Envy, brace yourself." She whispered.

"For what?" Envy asked.

"Getting your shape shifting back." Hinata replied and placed her hand on his forehead.

Hess was preparing to shoot Ed despite Haushofer's protest when Envy's serpent body lit up with red light.

"What's happening!?" Hess shouted.

Ed took advantage of the distraction and ran off, Hess quickly shot after him which forced the teen to dive into the pile of armor suits for protection.

When the light faded the Serpent was no where in sight.

Hinata helped a disorientated Envy get out of sight. Fang fidgeted as the people below shouted over the disappearance of the Great Serpent.

"Damn it, I didn't count on this!" She whispered "Looks like I'm gonna have to carry him. Good thing he's so light."

Then suits of armor shot up into the air along with a voice crying "Brother!"

_"...Al?"_ Fang whispered.

Hinata laughed "He must have been fighting those guys on Amestris and somehow transferred a portion of his soul into one of them! Come on! Let's go see him!"

Carrying Envy on her back she and Fang jumped off the platform and landed next to the Elric brothers.

"But you've changed. You're taller now!" Al was laughing. The suit of armor bore a strong resemblance to the one Hinata had known in Amestris.

_"Uncanny!"_ Fang said smiling, noticing the same.

"Al..." Ed said and then angrily whacked his brother's head making the helmet come off. Al caught it as Ed ranted "WHAT! YOU STILL THOUGHT I'D BE A RUNT WHEN I'M EIGHTEEN YEARS OLD!"

"Somethings never change!" Hinata laughed.

The brothers turned to her.

"Hey! You're Hinata right! Winry told me about you!" Al said.

Hinata's smile faded slightly. She had known this would happen but it still hurt.

"Yeah, nice to see you again Al." She said softly.

"Uh.. nice to meet you?" Al offered.

"Why are you carrying him!" Ed demanded having been in shock for a few moments. He glared at Envy's semi-conscious form. Hinata scowled.

"Because he's coming with us! I told you he's my responsibility!" Hinata shot back.

_"Guys can we discuss this later!?"_ Fang asked, looking at the Thule Society members.

"Don't you see!? Its possessed by a demon! Fire!" Hess shouted. The reunited group ducked behind the suits of armor.

"They don't seem happy. You haven't changed Brother, still causing trouble." Al said.

"Ain't that the truth." Hinata giggled while Fang snickered.

"Save the lecture!" Ed snapped at his friends and brother "Now let's get out of here!"

Al threw a suit of armor at the shooters and then made a brake for it with Ed riding on his back, Hinata and Envy each under one arm and Fang held in Hinata's arms.

"Which way do we go!?" Al asked after crashing through the door.

"I don't know, anywhere! Better than getting shot at!" Ed cried out.

_"Go left!"_ Fang shouted.

Al ran down the hallway and Hinata laughed despite herself.

"This brings back memories!" She cried out happily.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed it. R&R!**

**Sign **

_**Snowlily246**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, the FMA movie Conqueror of Shamballa or Naruto. I also do not own their respective characters. I own only Fang.**

* * *

Chapter 4

They had managed to lose the Thule Society goons and were resting by a small river running through town. The reunited group sat on the grass. However Hinata was slightly separated from the Brothers to let them get reacquainted.

She had Envy's head in her lap and was breathing heavily as she put a hand on his forehead before using her Necklace to see if he had truly gained his shape shifting back. She hadn't been sure if she simply managed to just give him a brief moment to shift or he actually had his full powers back.

_"So?"_ Fang asked.

"He can shape shift but he's confined to the forms he was in when he was passing through the Gate." Hinata sighed feeling her strength weaken more.

_"You've pushed yourself hard."_ Fang observed.

"I didn't have a lot of options at the time. I couldn't just leave him there. Who knows what else those fools would have done?" Hinata said "He'll wake up soon."

She turned her attention to the Elric Brothers sitting not far beside her.

"I've dreamed of this place, its pretty, are we really inside the Gate?" Al asked looking around and taking in the sights.

"No we're on the other side of it but forget about that, I want to hear about your life Al. That is really you right? How did you get stuck inside this armor again?" Ed said.

"Again, what do you mean? Oh right you attached my soul to armor like this didn't you, when my body was lost in the Gate? Sorry Brother, I don't remember any of that." Al asked looking at his hands.

"You don't remember, what?" Ed asked.

"The last time I saw you was when we tried to bring Mom back, then I woke up and I was in Central and a girl named Rose was taking me home." Al explained.

"So you don't remember Hinata or Fang?" Ed asked.

Al turned to look at them and shook his head "Sorry but I don't."

Hinata smiled gently "Its okay Al, I knew this would happen."

"What! Then why didn't you -?" Ed started to say but was cut off.

"Lord Truth told me not to tell you. I don't know why, I guess he wanted you to figure it out yourself. I may be the Gatekeeper but even I must obey certain rules." Hinata said.

Al perked up at this "You can control the Gate?"

"No, I simply serve the being who does. If I did control the Gate I would have brought Ed home as soon as I found him. But as I said before I must obey my lord. After the Thule Society is dealt with I may return since they are the reason I am here, but Ed is a different story entirely. He must earn the passage. It is Equivalent Exchange." Hinata said.

"Oh." Al said disappointed.

"Don't worry about it Al, we'll figure out something." Ed said.

"I wonder how they opened that portal. Will they do it aga-" Al cut himself off as he started to shake. Hinata could feel the soul fragment starting to fade.

"Al!" Ed cried out.

"Its the transmutation Ed. Its reached its limit. The piece of Al's soul inside that armor is returning to the other side of the Gate." Hinata said gently.

"She's right, I don't have much time." Al said as the shaking intensified.

"Al don't go yet, its too soon!" Ed pleaded looking at his brother desperately.

"Its okay Brother. I think I know how to bring you back portal they used... I'll try to open it from my side too." Al said.

Fang saw his mistress stiffen and her face grow alarmed.

_"I take it that isn't a good idea."_ The cat said.

"Al I don't think you should -" Hinata started to say but then the soul fragment faded completely.

"Al!" Ed cried out as the armor fell to the ground.

It was silent for a moment and then Ed got to his feet.

"Let's go Hinata." He said as Envy started to stir.

**XXX**

After much arguing Envy grudgingly shape shifted to his human form... Hohenheim's oldest son. He was still a bit disoriented so Hinata and Ed had to support him, much to the former alchemist's distaste. They decided to take him to Ed and Alfons apartment.

Noah was there cooking dinner for the boys while Alfons was at the table reading the newspaper when they showed up.

"Ed... Hinata... who is this?" Alfons asked carefully.

_'Love to see how this goes down.'_ Fang thought making himself comfortable on the nearby rug near his food and water bowls.

"This is my..." Ed said practically having to spit out the last two words "Older brother."

"I didn't know you had an older brother Ed." Noah said.

Hinata smiled nervously "Their relationship isn't exactly the best."

Envy snorted at the massive understatement as he straighten up. He was still weak but at least he wasn't dizzy anymore.

"So what's your name?" Alfons asked trying to be friendly.

"My name is Jonathan... Jonathan Elric" Envy replied after a moment, his expression one of displeasure. He hated using Hohenheim's last name.

Ed and Hinata looked at him with slight surprise.

_'His human name was Jonathan? Well it does suit him... when he's in this form at least.'_ Hinata thought.

"Are you here to see Ed?" Alfons asked.

"Not exactly... I was... mugged not too long ago. Hinata and Ed found me and said I could stay here for a bit since all the money I had on me was stolen." Envy said.

"Well I don't mind, the more the merrier." Alfons said cheerfully.

"Thank you." Envy said.

"Come on Jonathan you can stay in my room." Ed muttered leading the way. Hinata followed to make sure the 'brothers' behaved themselves, besides they had much to talk about.

"I'll call you when dinner is ready!" Noah said.

Hinata nodded before closing the door to Ed's room.

Envy looked around the room, regarding the crate with with artificial right arms and left legs for a moment before sitting on the bed.

"So what do we do now?" Ed asked with a sigh.

Before Hinata could answer Envy spoke.

"Nothing, its not like I'm staying here anyway." The homunculus said looking out the window.

"Of course you're staying here. Its too dangerous to be out on your own with the Thule Society after you." Hinata said.

"But Hinata... that portal... we could get home..." Ed said hesitantly.

"At what cost? Ed the sole purpose I'm here is to stop them! I felt earthquakes in Amestris as a result of that portal! One was in Lior! And besides Eckhart told me they plan to conqueror our world and present it to Hitler! They're probably going to drag our home into their war... maybe even use it to fuel theirs! We can't let that happen!" Hinata said firmly.

Ed's face was pale as she finished.

"They can't use the portal without Envy so we have to keep him away from them." She finished.

"Wow, I didn't know I was so special!" Envy said sarcastically.

"You're right..." Ed said to Hinata though he looked disappointed, ignoring Envy's words.

"I'm sorry Ed. I promise I'll do what I can to get you home." Hinata said gently.

"I know you will but its okay... Now that I know Al's alive and well on the other side... I can bear it." Ed said smiling sadly.

"Don't I have a say in this?" Envy asked, his gold eyes looking at them in a bored matter.

"No!" Ed snapped.

_"Well... I overheard some of the Thule Society goons talking about some deadline. Its November 8th."_ Fang said slipping in the room.

"That's... ten days away." Hinata said "Okay Envy here's the deal. Promise you'll stay with us until the deadline passes and then you're free to go."

"And if I refuse?" Envy asked, one blonde eyebrow raised.

"Then I'm going to have to say the Word until you agree. Heck I can just use it to keep you here until the deadline passes." Hinata said with a shrug.

"... I hate you..." Envy said bitterly.

"Don't lie to me Envy, you're quite horrible at it." Hinata said simply.

Ed watched this exchange warily. He did not like how familiar they were with each other.

At that moment Alfons came into the room.

"Ed, there's someone on the phone for you." He said.

Ed nodded "I'll be there in a moment."

As soon as Alfons was gone Ed turned to Hinata and said "You should get some rest."

Hinata simply nodded too tired to even protest, as she left the room Fang started to follow but was stopped by Ed.

"Keep an eye on Envy will you? In case he tries to escape all you have to do is let Hinata or me know." He said.

_"Fine."_ Fang relented.

Ed started to leave but paused in the doorway.

"Hey Fang, what was all that stuff about Hinata saying the Word?" He asked curiously.

Envy's eyes narrowed as the cat cackled with laughter.

_"You'll see, and believe me when I say that its beyond hilarious."_ Fang said looking back on sweet memories of when Hinata had said the Word.

"I like it already." Ed grinned seeing Envy's grimace and left.

"I swear that girl is going to be the death of me!" Envy growled once Ed was gone "She's like a damn mother hen!"

_"That's just because she cares about your well being Envious... though why she does is beyond me."_ Fang said wryly as he licked his right paw.

"Don't call me Envious fur ball!" Envy snapped.

_"Why? Does it bring up bad memories?"_ Fang taunted.

Envy's fingers twitched "I'm going to strangle you, you damn pest!"

_"Go ahead and try. You'd have to answer to Hinata."_ Fang said, not feeling the least bit threatened.

Envy said nothing, knowing the cat was right.

_"You want to go after Hohenheim don't you?"_ Fang suddenly asked.

Silence.

"What's it to you?" Envy asked coolly.

_"I'm not really sure, just curiosity I guess."_ Fang said.

"You know something." Envy said, his eyes narrowing.

Fang looked at the homunculus before sighing.

_"I heard his name being mentioned in a conversation between some underlings. Apparently the Thule Society is searching for him too. They have a couple of leads."_ Fang explained.

_"If you stay with us you might find some useful information."_ He added. Tail swinging back and forth he looked at Envy.

The homunculus expression was thoughtful and he looked at Fang with suspicious eyes.

"Why are you telling me this?" He asked.

_"It'll make Hinata's job easier if you stay put. I very much doubt you would rather wander off on your own to find Hohenheim and risk Hinata finding you. We both know her temper can be quite destructive."_ Fang said with a shrug.

"I was gonna stay put anyway, I'm not stupid and besides... it might get rid of this idiotic obligation I feel toward her since she saved my ass last year." Envy said, running a hand over his eyes.

_"Technically she's saved your ass two times. Ed would have just left you to the mercy of that crazy Eckhart lady and her lackeys if Hinata hadn't saved you."_ Fang said.

"Don't remind me rodent." Envy muttered.

_"My name is Fang Mister Palm tree."_ The cat said without missing a beat.

Before Envy could grab the bold cat and strangle him the door opened and Noah entered.

"Jonathan dinner is ready, would you like some?" She asked.

"Sure." Envy said, ignoring the cat's insult using Noah's promise of food. He was hungry.

**XXX**

Dinner was a mostly quiet affair. Noah was silent most of the time which Envy was thankful for and Ed had gone out for a walk. Alfons however wanted to know more about him. So Envy told him a fake story with hints of truth in it.

"Edward, Alphonse and I don't have the same mother. I was a result of Hohenheim's first marriage with my mother Dante while the two of them were a result of his second marriage with a woman named Trisha." Envy said.

"Hinata said you and Ed don't have a great relationship..." Alfons said a bit hesitant.

"We don't." Envy said flatly "I never met his mother though I couldn't care less about her or Alphonse and I've rarely seen Hohenheim but I hate him, I hate Dante too. She's very manipulative."

Fang snorted quietly from where he was eating from his food bowls on the floor _'He could give Ed a run for his money in the bluntness department.'_

Alfons blinked "That sounds kind of depressing."

Envy shrugged "Think what you want."

Noah stood up from the table and began to fix up a tray of food.

"What are you doing Noah?" Alfons asked.

"Fixing some food for Hinata, she must be hungry." Noah responded.

Wanting to get away Envy stood up "I'll take it to her, if you don't mind."

"Oh, well thank you." Noah said handing him the tray. She told him where Hinata's room was and he left. Fang wasted no time following the homunculus.

"You're quite the overprotective one fur ball." Envy commented as he stopped outside Hinata's door.

_"Shut up and open the door."_ Fang said.

They walked inside to see Hinata dozing on her bed, still dressed in the black pants and white blouse she had been wearing earlier. The forehead protector around her neck hid the Necklace from view. Her shoes were on the floor.

"She must be tired." Envy commented placing the tray on an empty chair.

_"She gave you your shape shifting back and healed the injuries from those lances, of course she's tired you nit wit."_ Fang said jumping on the bed.

"Don't push it fur ball." The homunculus warned before he caught sight of something on Hinata's dresser. It was the book she had been reading to him. _The Great Gatsby _{**A/N: For the record I will write once again that I DID NOT write _The Great Gatsby_, so I do not own it.**}

"I thought this thing got crushed in the rubble." Envy said picking up the book.

_"It fell on the floor when Hinata was trying to save you, when Ed and I woke up after we had been knocked out he took it and the sack back here."_ Fang explained as Envy sat on the floor and opened the book, he shape shifted as he did so, turning back into the form he was more comfortable in.

_"You're reading that?"_ Fang asked with some surprise. It was a bit of a relief to see Envy as the palm tree haired black dressed teenager again, when he had looked like Jonathan it was like he was talking to Ed which made things weird, though the cat would never admit that out loud.

"I'm opening it so of course I'm gonna read it nit wit." Envy said, smirking slightly.

_'Smart ass'_ Fang thought. Just then Hinata stirred.

"Look whose come back to the land of the living!" Envy said sarcastically.

"How long was I out?" Hinata asked rubbing her eyes.

_"Not long. Palm tree and I brought you food."_ Fang said.

"Fang be civil." Hinata warned as she sat up "And thanks you two. Where's Ed?"

"The tin can look alike said that the Pipsqueak went for a walk." Envy said not looking up from the book.

Hinata balanced the tray on her lap and said "Too bad, he's missing some good cooking. Hey Envy, will you read that out loud? I want to find out what happens next too."

"Why should I?" Envy asked thought he was already turning the page back to where they had left off.

"Thanks Envy!" Hinata said, smiling brightly.

_'Damn it, I'm really growing soft. Good thing the Fullmetal Pipsqueak isn't here. He'd never let me live it down.'_ Envy thought as he began to read.

Fang shook his head and thought _'He is so whipped and the best part is he doesn't realize it yet! And I bet Hinata doesn't either!'_

Though as funny this situation was, the cat couldn't help but wish that his mistress had picked someone less... angry.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! R&R please!**

**Sign**

_**Snowlily246**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, Conqueror of Shamballa or Naruto or their respective characters. I won only Fang.**

* * *

Chapter 5

The next day Hinata dragged Envy outside to show him the sights. Ed had refused to go at first, but when he realized that Fang was still sleeping and would therefore not be accompanying them he suddenly changed his mind.

_'They don't really have a lot of faith in either of us do they? That pipsqueak and furball.'_ Envy thought humorously. It was obvious to him that even if he did try something Hinata would easily be able to rip him apart while doing her nails at the same time. At least while he was in this state... but that would never happen. He didn't have any interest like that in the Gatekeeper. If anything his opinion of her was the complete opposite.

She was just some girl that he owed, nothing more.

"Come on! We can go window shopping if you like! Oh there's this really good bookstore. We can find a new book to read!" Hinata said cheerfully. Envy had read the last of the chapters out loud last night.

Ed watched with irritation, noting that she was dragging the homunculus after her by the wrist and that she had yet to let go.

_'Damn it all! Why did it have to be him of all the homunculi she could have met in this world!'_ Ed ranted internally with the annoyance of a protective older brother.

Envy himself had yet to realize the fact that Hinata had yet to let go of his wrist and said stoically "You choose."

"Than to the bookstore it is!" Hinata cheered happily, ignoring his tone. Though she frowned when she noted he wasn't walking fast enough to suit her and that Ed was being the same. They both must be sulking about something.

_'They really are brothers.'_ Hinata thought before moving the hand on Envy's wrist to grasping his hand for a better hold.

"You're both so slow stop sulking about your problems and hurry up!" She said and pulled Envy after her harder, not seeing the surprised look on his and Ed's face.

_'How did she know?'_ They both thought.

A few minutes later the three were in one the older bookstores in town. Aged books were stacked on top of each other and the shelves against the walls that held books went from floor to ceiling. The floor had on a dark red carpet covering the entire surface.

"Well if it isn't my favorite customer!" An elderly voice said cheerfully. All three turned around to face the source of the voice.

An elderly man was walking to them, he had a slightly hunched back due to age and was using a dark wooden cane to help him walk in one hand. He had bright blue eyes that reminded Hinata of Naruto. He also had a thick patch of white and glasses over his eyes.

"Hello!" Hinata said happily.

"And hello to you. Who might these two young men be?" Stockwell asked leading the way to the front of the store.

"I'm Edward Elric, call me Ed." Ed said.

"Jonathan." Envy responded.

"Hm, very old names, carry a lot of history behind them." Stockwell commented.

"I guess..." Ed said.

"So Hinata, what can I do for you?" Stockwell asked.

"I'd like some new reading material. Jonathan and I finished the last book I bought." Hinata explained moving to a short stack of relativity new books.

"Ah, so you're the boy I've been wondering about." Stockwell said looking at Envy.

"What are you talking about?" Envy asked. By this time Hinata had moved further into the store and was engrossed in her search.

"Hinata always mentions that she reads those books she buys with a friend. At first I thought it might be Edward but now I see its you." The elderly bookseller said.

"What makes you say that?" Envy and Ed asked at the same time. They both glared at each other when they realized what they had done.

Stockwell chuckled "Well she did just say that the two of you read the books she buys from my store. There's also the way she smiled. Hinata has been coming to my store for over a year but I have never seen her smile like that. I must say young man you lucked out! She's a kind girl, and what I would have wanted in a daughter if my wife and I had had one before she died."

By the time he had finished Ed's face was red with outrage at the idea of Hinata, his beloved little god-sister and Envy the homunculus he hated being a couple, while Envy's expression turned into one of anger, embarrassment and forced denial.

"You're mistaken old man. We're not together." Envy said suddenly wanting to punch Stockwell for having that smug expression. He held himself back however knowing Hinata would be pissed if he harmed her elderly friend.

"Not yet. Child I'm going on my seventy-fifth birthday and I've seen a lot of things. I know what people in love look like. Hm... judging from your reaction you're well into the Stages of Acceptance. There are five stages." Stockwell added looking for Hinata out of the corner of his eye and was pleased to see she was still choosing between at least five books.

"I'm not in any-" Envy started to say but Stockwell cut him off.

"As I said before there are five stages -"

"Wait a minute Stockwell! Hinata can't be falling for -" Ed was also cut off.

"The first one is denial. I can see you've already passed that stage since you weren't nearly as embarrassed and angry as you should be.

Envy gritted his teeth as Ed glared at at his half brother.

"The second stage is anger, as I've said before you aren't as angry as you should be and I'm sure its more because that you're mad I brought up your feelings for Hinata rather than being mad with your feelings themselves.

Envy's eye twitched and Ed's lips pressed together tightly.

"The third stage is resignation. I can see you're in this stage right now. You've started to admit to yourself that your feelings are real. The fourth stage is depression, though I think that stage will be very brief for you. And the final stage is complete and utter acceptance of the nature of your feelings and just who they are aimed at."

"Are you done?" Envy asked bitterly.

"Yes!" Stockwell said happily before his expression softened "Cheer up Jonathan, falling in love isn't a bad thing. It gives you something powerful. And with what is going on in Germany, this country and the world needs more love."

Before Envy could respond Hinata walked up to them, two books under her arm.

"I've decided on these Mr. Stockwell, you know, I never would have found these books in any of the other stores. Your collection is really impressive." Hinata was saying but paused when she saw Ed and Envy's red faces.

"Are you guys okay?" Hinata asked, putting the books down on nearby display table. She walked up to the boys and placed a hand on both of their foreheads.

"You guys don't feel like you have a fever... wait are you blushing?" Hinata said looking at Envy.

Ed scowled as Envy shook Hinata's hand off his forehead, his face flush from having to endure Stockwell's teasing and the Hyuga's sudden proximity.

"You wish." Was all he would say.

Ed took Hinata's hand off his forehead.

"We're both fine! Stockwell was just... teasing us." Ed said, trying to avoid details.

"What were you teasing them about?" Hinata inquired, turning to the old man.

Behind her back, Envy was glaring at the old man, daring him to say anything. Ed was simply shaking his head. The last thing the former alchemist wanted was for Hinata to know about Envy's... feelings toward her. The worse case scenario in his mind was that Hinata would return the homunculus' feelings.

"Sorry my dear but that's confidential." Stockwell said "Now come along so I can sell you those books."

Hinata looked disappointed for a moment before shrugging and following him.

"Hey Hinata! Jonathan and I will be waiting outside!" Ed called out. He dragged Envy out by the collar of his shirt. The homunculus was too trapped in his thoughts to resist.

"Oh. Alright, but be civil!" Hinata called out as they exited.

As soon as they were out of the shop, Ed pulled Envy to the side, away from the windows and cut straight to the chase.

"Okay Envy, I want you to answer truthfully. Is what Stockwell said all true?" Ed demanded.

"Even if it was I wouldn't tell you that." Envy said, managing to smooth his expression over into one of apathy and boredom as he leaned against the wall behind him. In an effort to distract his thoughts he glanced at the sign above the bookshop's door. It had _A Thousand Words_ on it in elegant scrip.

"You're basically saying its true!" Ed yelled, drawing the attention of a few passerby. He glared at them and they quickly went back to minding their own business.

Envy narrowed his gold eyes and ran a hand over his long blonde hair. Ed's cheek twitched as the action made Envy's human form look even more like Hohenheim.

"You're like a protective older brother Elric. Just relax. It isn't as if she would return those feelings even if I had them." The homunculus said feeling tired.

Something flashed in Ed's eyes. It was quick but Envy had lived long enough to catch things like that.

"What?" He demanded.

Ed pressed his lips together tightly and said through clenched teeth "I think Hinata... may have a crush on you or something. Though how she could is beyond me."

Envy stared at his little brother for a long moment and a smirk stretched across his lips "Nice try. Like I'd believe that."

"Believe what you want, its the truth." Ed said and ran a hand over his eyes "Damn it! Why'd it have to be you! Someone like you could never deserve her! You could live for another four hundred years doing good deeds and you still wouldn't deserve her!"

Envy blinked at Ed's reaction realizing the boy might be actually telling the truth.

Ed sighed before glaring at Envy "I still hate you."

"Feeling is mutual." Envy responded secretly relieved he could still clearly read some of his emotions.

"But... even if its not like in that way... you still care about Hinata... at least a little bit."

Envy said nothing to deny or confirm this.

"The Thule Society won't just go after you. They'll be after Hinata as well. She can take care of herself but all it takes is one lucky shot... listen what I'm trying to say is that I want to know if I can trust you to watch Hinata's back when Fang and I aren't there to do it ourselves. God knows she'll watch your back since you can't regenerate - Fang mentioned it." Ed said seeing Envy's eyes narrow.

It was silent and then Envy pushed himself off the wall and said "You can count on me. I owe her too much."

Ed swallowed his resentment and held out his hand "So, we're at an understanding?"

Envy swallowed his disdain and took his half brother's hand "Yes we are."

At that moment Hinata walked out of the store. Her pace was quick and her cheeks red.

Ed and Envy quickly pulled back there hands as they came into her field of vision.

Ed frowned "What is it Hinata?"

She jumped at his voice, clearly having been wrapped in her thoughts. Her eyes met Envy's gold ones and her cheeks redden.

"N-nothing's wrong! You know what guys? How about we head back home for lunch and then later of we feel up to it we can walk around town some more?" Hinata said already walking in the direction of Gracia's shop.

"Looks like Stockwell got to her too." Ed commented to Envy in a low voice as they walked behind her.

Envy remained silent, staring at the Hyuga's back with an almost thoughtful look in his eyes.

**XXX**

Hinata washed the dishes from lunch thinking about what Stockwell had said to her earlier that day.

**Flashback:**

_"Thanks Mr. Stockwell." Hinata said, taking the bag containing the books. The bag was black with A Thousand Words - the name of the shop - written across it in golden scrip._

_"You can call me Joesph, Hinata." The elderly man chuckled as he took the payment for the books._

_"Sorry but my mother raised me to be respectful to my elders. I can't help myself." The Hyuga admitted._

_"Ah, well I still give you permission to call me by my first name." Joesph Stockwell said._

_"Okay, well it was nice to see you again Mr. Stockwell. Good bye." Hinata said respectfully and turned to leave._

_"One moment child."_

_At his voice she looked over her shoulder at him curiously._

_"That young man, the one called Jonathan. He is a very lucky man." Stockwell said smiling as Hinata's cheeks reddened._

_"Oh no, you've got it wrong. We're not together." Hinata said a bit too quickly._

_"Ah, well than it should happen soon. He was looking at you with those lovesick eyes." The old man said._

_"Mr. Stockwell!" Hinata said embarrassed._

_"Keep me posted on your progress with him. I do enjoy playing matchmaker you know." Stockwell said as Hinata hurried to the exit._

_"Good bye! I have to go!" She said - translation: Please drop the topic._

_Stockwell didn't get the message._

_"I have a son whose a priest. If you two get married in the future I can -"_

_"Please stop!" The poor girl begged. She practically ran out the door, Stockwell's laughter echoing in her ears._

**Flashback Ended**

Hinata blew a strand of hair from her face.

_'Thank goodness Fang went for a walk. He would have laughed until he dropped or blown a gasket. I don't know which is worse.'_ The Hyuga thought as she walked into her room, dumping the bag from A Thousand Words on her bed, the dishes done.

"Hinata."

Taking a deep breath Hinata turned and saw Envy looking at her, he was in the form he preferred since Alfons was still at his job and Noah was downstairs helping Gracia.

"Yes? Do you need something?" Hinata asked.

"I was wondering what books you got from that old man." Envy said walking into the room and sitting on Hinata's bed.

"Oh, well they're next to you if you want to take a look." Hinata said.

Envy took out the first book and started to read the back. Hinata sat down beside him.

_'Could I really be...?'_ Hinata thought looking at the homunculus out of the corner of her eye. She internally sighed.

_'I wish Momma was here.'_

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this. I know I enjoyed writing it. R&R!**

**Sign **

_**Snowlily246**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hope you enjoy this!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fullmetal Alchemist nor their respective characters nor Conqueror of Shamballa.**

* * *

Chapter 6

In the end the two decided to start reading the book from a wolf's point of view titled _Untold_ first. Envy left soon after and Hinata went to bathe, by the time she was out Fang had returned and was watching her, stoically.

"What's got your fur in a bunch?" She asked as she stood in front of her dresser and looked at her reflection in the mirror hanging above it, she picked up a comb and began to brush out her long dark hair. She was dressed in a plain cream huge nightshirt, with long cream pajama pants. The Gem hanging from its chain looked even redder against the light color of the shirt.

_"Edward told me of today's events."_ Fang said stiffly.

"... and?" Hinata asked.

_"In the end its your choice but I need to ask... why does it have to be him?"_ Fang questioned, his nose twitching with disdain.

"You're acting like we're getting married! I'm not even sure if I like him like that!" Hinata snapped fibbing a little.

_"First,God forbid the two of you ever getting married! Second, you're talking to your Guardian who has enough access in your mind to tell when you're twisting the truth!"_ Fang growled.

Hinata peeked at the window, Envy was out on the roof and she did not want to risk him hearing this 'conversation'. The humiliation would never go away, he'd see to that. So her reply was given through the link.

_"Fine! So what if I do like him? We both know that he can't and won't hurt me!"_ Hinata huffed, running the comb ruthlessly through a stubborn knot.

_"I know that! I'm just asking why?"_ The cat said, his voice losing its edge and becoming one of genuine distress.

Hinata felt her anger leave her and she sighed, lowering the comb and picking up Fang, placing him in her lap as she sat on her bed.

_"I... honestly don't know. It just happened."_ She admitted.

_"Well, what do you like about him?"_ Fang inquired, his voice one of resignation.

_"... I like getting under his skin and teasing him. He's funny, and while he can be a jerk he can also he nice. He has a... soft side to him that he buries under all his anger at the world and his father. And even when he was my enemy and annoyed the hell outta me I... looked forward to making a comeback and seeing his reaction when he realized I had outwit him. A tiny part of me actually enjoyed it thought back then I wouldn't have admitted it to myself. I like him because he's... himself."_

Fang was silent when she was finished and thought sadly_ 'Yep, she's fallen hard. I bet the Palm Tree has too...'_

_"Hey Fang? Promise me you won't tell him."_ Hinata added.

_"I promise."_ Fang said after a moment having come to a decision.

Hinata smiled and said out loud "Thank you."

**xxxxx**

A few hours later Fang sat up from his spot next to Hinata's head as she slept. He listened and confirmed the person he was looking for was still on the roof. He paused as he prepared to jump off the bed and looked at his Lady's smooth unmarked forehead, at least what he could see of it through her bangs. The Seal had disappeared when they had come into this world. It had deeply shocked Hinata and had overjoyed Fang.

Shaking his head he jumped off the bed and leaped to the windowsill, using small ledges that had been built into the building he made it to the roof and stared at the green haired homunculus looking at the stars.

_"Palm Tree! I want to talk to you!"_ The cat said walking up to him.

"Careful what you say fur ball, Hinata's not here to protect you." Envy said without turning around.

_"I can take you down with one paw tied behind me and it is Lady Hinata whom I wish to speak to you about."_

Envy rolled his eyes and said "Did the pipsqueak tell you what that old man said? Because he was wrong."

Fang's nose twitched in response to the amusement he could not help feeling. It was clear to him that while Envy may have grudgingly admitted his feelings for the Hyuga to himself, there was no way in hell he would admit it to others.

_"Envy do you think that I would be coming here to discuss that if I didn't believe it was true? Relax, there is no weakness in admitting you care about someone."_ The cat said.

"... Did you just call me by my name fur ball?" The homunculus asked, actually looking surprised.

_"Yes, despite what everyone thinks I do know your name I simply chose not to use it. Now about Hinata..."_

"What about her?" Envy demanded feeling frustrated.

_"... You love her, don't you?"_ Fang inquired, oddly gentle.

"Even if I did I wouldn't tell you." Envy managed to say, his expression having momentarily become one of shock in the face of Fang's brutal honesty.

_"I'm taking that as a yes."_ The guardian cat said as he sat down next to Envy's feet _"Listen, as much as I'd like not to believe it what Edward said was true - there may come a time when her life may depend on you and as much as I hate to admit this... I know you won't disappoint when it comes to her. So, I want to tell you this... I don't like you but I know I can trust you with her safety, so I'm going to tolerate you more. But if you harm her, I will slice you into ribbons the next time you come within twenty feet of her."_

"You done?" Envy asked.

_"Yes, you know there's a reason I'm telling you this so soon."_ Fang said.

"What reason is that fur ball?"

_"You're sulking about all the confusion your feelings for her are causing you a.k.a depression! By tomorrow you'll have completely accepted them. I know you well enough to guess that. Just remember what I've told you and that I'm accepting this for her sake."_

With that the guardian cat left the roof.

Envy growled with frustration at the truth in Fang's words before sighing.

_'To hell with it.'_ He thought.

**xxxxx**

The next day found Hinata sitting on the roof with Envy disguised as Jonathan and the two of them reading the book.

Hinata had just finished chapter four when Envy's stomach growled. Loudly.

The homunculus scowled at the girl as she openly laughed before swiftly getting to her feet.

"We can keep reading after I've made us some lunch and don't make that face you look like a child!" Hinata said, smiling as she went to the edge of the roof so she could get back inside. She didn't look behind to see if he was following.

Hinata's comment had made Envy's scowl deepen. He followed her, aiming a glare at her back that she easily ignored.

_"Ah, young love."_ Fang teased the two as they walked into the kitchen. The cat was lying on the rug and had the pleasure of having both teens glaring at him, Hinata with slightly pink cheeks.

"I hope you enjoy your dinner, its from the store across the street." Hinata said coolly.

Fang frowned and said _"No fair! The cat food across the street is always dull!"_

"Well maybe you should think about that next time you decide to make a stupid comment." The Hyuga shot back. Envy smirked at the cat behind the girl's back, evidently pleased with the cat's punishment.

Yet despite the thought of having to eat that dull food Fang was pleased. Now that he had accepted the inevitable bond between the two for better or worse he was going to enjoy teasing about them about it every chance he got until they were officially together.

Or maybe even after that.

_'Maybe I should hang a mistletoe over the door.'_ He thought evilly, a grin threatening to split his face. Even if he couldn't get Hinata and Envy under it, it would be just as good if he got Ed and Noah under it. Their expressions would be priceless!

_'Hm, who knew I'd enjoy the matchmaking game so much?'_ Fang mused as he left the kitchen with an upbeat attitude.

Hinata watched the cat leave, his upbeat spirit making her suspicious.

"That rat is planning something." Envy commented, voicing her thoughts as he sat in an empty chair facing her. The girl nodded in agreement.

"I agree, Fang is practically telling us to watch our backs but exactly what for I'm not too sure." Hinata said as she grabbed a loaf of bread from the cabinet.

"Shouldn't you be able to read his mind?" Envy asked. He changed forms as he did so, turning back into the green haired black wearing teenager.

"Its not like that Envy, we can access each others thoughts and memories because we allow each other to do so. If he doesn't want me to know I can't, unless I really try forcing him to do so and that scenario is one I'd like to avoid at all cost." Hinata explained as she started making the sandwiches.

"Why?" He asked after she had placed the sandwich and a glass of cider in front of him.

"One, you just don't do that unless its to save a life and two, doing that is pretty painful on both sides." She said sitting across from him with her own food. The book lied a bit farther down the table, out of range of possible spilled drinks or wayward food.

It was silent as they ate.

"... Hey Envy, do you miss it?" Hinata asked suddenly.

"Miss what?" The homunculus asked looking out the window from his chair, arms crossed loosely over his chest.

"Amestris... do you miss it?" She clarified.

Envy looked at her for a moment and then said "No, not really... there's nothing there for me to miss."

"Oh."

"Do you miss the people you left behind in that other world?" He suddenly asked, unable to stop himself.

Hinata looked at him in confusion before realizing what he was talking about.

"Of course I do, I worry about them sometimes but I'm sure they're okay. My team and comrades are strong." She said softly. After a moment she got up and began picking up the dishes when a hand on her wrist stopped her. She looked up into Envy's violet eyes.

"I'll do it." He said taking the plates from her with his free hand.

"Oh... thanks." Hinata muttered very aware he had not let go of her wrist. His grip was loose enough that she could pull away if she wanted to.

They stared at each other and she suddenly realized that they were getting closer to one another. The distance between their faces diminishing.

Just as Hinata's eyelids started to lower and Envy's grip on her wrist tighten they heard the door open.

In movements so fast that an observer would be left dumbfounded Envy was in his Jonathan disguise, putting the dishes in the sink and Hinata was using a rag to wipe down the table and clear it of crumbs. Both of their expression causal and calm as if they hadn't just been in a moment that was (rudely) interrupted.

It was Ed. He looked tired and worn down, Hinata went to his side immediately, her maternal instincts giving her a red light alert and instantly forgetting her annoyance.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Nothing, I just... had a bad day." Ed muttered not wanting to tell her he had been dwelling a bit on what Fritz Lang had told him. Adding that in with the nightmare he had gone through last night he was in pretty bad shape.

Hinata felt his forehead despite his protest and told him to go to his room while she made him some soup. Envy watched this with a mix of amusement and annoyance. As the girl proceeded to get Ed into his room and get started on the soup he spoke up - washing the dishes as he did so.

"You're way too forgiving." He commented.

Hinata blushed and mumbled "Shut up." as she lowered the fire and tasted the soup.

_'Needs more flavor.'_ She thought and opened the cabinet overhead to get a bit of salt.

Envy got the last dish dried and put in its proper place, he looked at Hinata who had just determined the soup was ready.

"After I get this to Ed we can get back to that book." She said, using a ladle to pour some into a bowl.

_'So that's how it is.'_ Envy thought watching her place the bowl and a glass of cider on a tray with gold eyes. He smirked and grabbed her wrist, spinning her around to face him when her back was to him.

"If you think I was just going to forget _that_ you don't know me as well as you think you do." He said.

Hinata's cheeks were red and she glared half halfheartedly at him.

"Ever heard of asking for permission?"

"I think what almost happened a few minutes ago is permission enough."

"...You are such a -"

She never got to finish because at that moment the door opened again and with a growl of annoyance he released her just as Noah came into the kitchen.

The gypsy looked between them noting 'Jonathan's' annoyed expression and Hinata's stubborn one as she lifted the tray with soup.

"Noah, could you take this to Ed?" She asked.

Deciding she was better off not knowing the girl nodded, took the tray and hightailed it out of there.

Hinata rounded on Envy with a look that usually was accompanied with the Word. He felt himself shudder despite himself.

"We need to talk." Hinata said firmly. She wanted to know exactly where they stood in regards to their relationship and make sure Envy wasn't just teasing her.

And if she had to use the Word until he plunged through the floor so be it!

* * *

**I hope you all liked it. Tried my best, this is the first actual fluff scene I've done.**

**Advice will be appreciated.**

**Sign**

_**Snowlily246**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Naruto. I also do not own their respective characters. I own only Fang.**

* * *

Chapter 7

It was silent in the kitchen for a few moments. Hinata looked at Envy stubbornly, hands on her hips, eyes narrowed. Meanwhile Envy was leaning against the table with his eyes half lidded, staring at her in an almost bored matter. The Hyuga however noticed the slight tenseness and stiffness of his body and how he didn't look her in the eye as he seemed to wait for her to say something.

"Tell me the truth Envy, do you honestly... have feelings for me? Or were you just playing around with me earlier?" She asked.

Envy stared at her through half lidded eyes before pushing himself from the table at looking at her straight on.

"Answer honestly... well that means you'll have to be honest too. How do you feel about me?" He said.

She should have guessed he'd try that.

"If you must know I... I do... like you... more than a friend. I'm not sure when it happened but it did. So... now I need you to be honest with me Envy. What are your feelings regarding me?" Hinata muttered, her hands twisting a rag she had used to lift the lid off the soup pot. She fidgeted as he stared at her, face unreadable, his gold eyes expressionless and giving nothing away.

_'Well he has lived much longer than I have. He has a lot more practice hiding his emotions than I do.'_ She thought.

"Prove it and I'll tell you how I feel." He said.

"Prove...it? Envy we almost - we almost... kissed earlier. Isn't that enough proof?" Hinata stammered after her initial shock.

"You could have just been caught up in the moment." Envy responded walking to her, his shape-shifting as he did so he was once again that pale, green haired, black dressed teenager. Hinata swallowed when he was very close to her person and with one hand lifted her chin up so she had to look into his now violet eyes.

"What do I have to do to... prove it?" She asked, a bit wary.

Envy smiled mischievously.

"How about a kiss...only you'll be the one who does it first."

Hinata reddened considerably but didn't back away.

"If I do that will you be honest?" Hinata said, a bit of a warning in her tone in case he was thinking of going back on his word.

"Yes, but you'll have to mean it." Envy said smirking.

Mentally taking a deep breath Hinata went on her tiptoes since Envy was taller than her, she felt him gripping her shoulders as she closed her eyes and their noses brush against each other. Just as their lips would have met the door once again started to creak open.

Hinata froze, her lips barely an inch away from Envy's. The homunculus growled audibly with annoyance as he shifted back into his Jonathan disguise and stepped away from her. The Hyuga tried to hide her disappointment while she went to greet who was coming in.

It was Alfons.

The greeting on Hinata's lips died as she took in his appearance.

He was sweating and flushed, leaning against the door frame slightly with one hand over his mouth while his body was racked with coughs.

"Alfons!" She cried out running over to him, she held his shoulders as she tried to get a look at his face.

"Alfons what's wrong?" Hinata demanded urgently. She had known he had some sort of sickness but she wasn't sure how bad it was on his health.

"I just had a bad day, its nothing." Alfons muttered as Envy walked into the room. He was still annoyed with the boy for interrupting but seeing Hinata's concern he grudgingly pushed his annoyance aside and walked up to them, his arms crossed loosely over his chest.

"You are a terrible liar." Envy said flatly "Stop trying to hide your hand, let's see it."

Alfons looked at him, shock that he had noticed. Hinata took that opportunity to grab the boy's wrist and turn it so she could see the palm.

There was smears of blood on his hand, most likely it had rubbed onto his hand like that when he had been wiping the blood from his mouth.

"Alfons... you're dying." Hinata whispered. It was not a question.

He didn't deny it and pulled his wrist out of her grasp, wiping the blood off on a handkerchief he had pulled from his pocket.

Hinata felt herself becoming angry and said "You've known about this for quite some time haven't you? Would you care to tell me why you worked yourself to the bone when you knew your body was in such a state?"

She looked like a very angry and worried mother saying that, the apron she had worn to keep her clothes from getting dirty and her hands on her hips along with that stern expression only added to the impression. Outside the sun had already set and night was settling in.

Knowing why she was angry Alfons simply kept walking and said quietly "Since I don't have much time to fulfill my dream I needed to go as fast as I could... and now all that work will pay off."

Hinata went cold as she remember what Ed had told her about Alfons' employers after he had returned from his 'walk'.

"Do you know what your employers plan to do with your work?" Envy asked, directly behind Hinata.

"Not specifically." Alfons said, his voice becoming agitated. He quickened his pace toward the Ed's bedroom. Hinata bit her lip as he opened the door to Ed's room and walked in, not acknowledging Ed when the latter attempted to talk to him about his boss' true goals.

Alfons packed some of his clothes inside a bag having left most of them in Ed's room since his own was too small for a dresser then he quietly walked out of the room, Ed following him with the others close behind. His only response to Ed's insistence that he stop building the rockets as they walked down the stairs were that he'd be sleeping in the factory for a while since the plans were in the final stage.

Then Ed grabbed Alfons' shoulder saying "Listen to me -!"

Alfons responded by shoving Ed away, making the boy land backward onto the stairs. The German boy coughed again harshly and blood squirted out between his fingers shocking Ed. Hinata closed her eyes tightly.

"The truth is that I'm running out of time. You say this world isn't yours well it is mine and I want to leave proof that I lived in it! Its a bit late for you to start caring now!" Alfons shouted, he grabbed his bag and ran out the door.

"Wait!" Ed called out but Noah rushed down the stairs and grabbed his arm.

"They don't know how to open the portal anyway." She reminded him. Ed paused and then sighed knowing she was right and letting Alfons go. Hinata and Envy watched from the top of the stairs, the former clasping her hands together anxiously, her heart heavy.

"The kid will find out the truth eventually." Envy commented.

Hinata said lowly "I know, but I fear what will happen if he tries to stop them on his own."

The homunculus snorted "He's not reckless like the pipsqueak, give him some credit."

At that moment Fang walked into the building looking at his friends and said lightly _"It appears that I've missed out on the drama."_

* * *

**That Night**

Later that night when pretty much everyone was asleep Hinata padded through the inn's hallway, yawning and dressed in a long modest nightgown with a robe tied over it. She had woken up due to thirst and was surprised to see Noah already in the kitchen.

"Hey, are you thirsty?" The gypsy asked holding out a glass of water.

"Yes, thanks." Hinata responded gratefully. She took a long sip as Noah watched her, her own glass cradled in between her hands.

"Hinata... Ed told me about how you're from the same world as he is, you, Jonathan and your cat. I was wondering... don't you want to go home? If they open the portal you all could go home."

Hinata looked at Noah for a moment and then said "After I deal with the Thule Society I can return anytime I wish."

"What?" Noah asked looking startled.

The Hyuga regarded her evenly and said "What I'm about to tell you is not to be taken lightly, Noah did Ed mention anything about me other than I come from the same world as he does?"

Noah shook her head.

"Hmm, well he's being cautious but I'll trust you with this knowledge. I'm known as a Gatekeeper, very few know of my existence, I... investigate anything abnormal that goes through the Gate if Truth needs me to, among other things. I am its guardian. The position of the Gatekeeper has been passed down in my family for a very long time. Before me it was my mother, and before her was her own mother and the Gatekeeper before her was her mother. A female line. I was sent here to stop Thule Society from abusing the Gate and wreaking havoc. Once I've done that I can return home at will as can Fang... Ed and Jonathan however are another story. If I leave I'm bringing them with me, I can never forgive myself if I abandoned them." Hinata said.

A strange light was in Noah's eyes.

"Why can't you send them ahead of you?" She said.

"There's something called Equivalent Exchange - you know if you give up something, you'll get something else of equal value in return. However you can't really chose what you'll lose and Truth as been known to be a bit cruel when he takes payment. Tough love you can say. I need to figure out how to get them back there without making them lose something especially significant."

"Whose Truth?" Noah asked.

"He rules the Gate. He... though I suppose it is a better term, regulates the Gate and those foolish enough to knock on its door." Hinata sighed taking another sip of water, the cool liquid was sweet.

"Why do you call them foolish?" Noah asked yet again.

Hinata smiled grimly "As I said before... Lord Truth has a very cruel definition of tough love. When you knock on the door its likely because you did something that defied the laws of nature. Tampered with something humans would do well enough to leave alone."

The gypsy frowned, a strange expression on her face and Hinata was about to ask her if something was wrong when something caught her eye.

The inn's kitchen was on the ground floor with a window looking outside, the Hyuga saw someone dart from the window, someone who had obviously been listening.

_'Might be from the Thule Society, good thing my back was facing the window for most of the conversation and that the window itself was closed. I should still check it out though.'_ Hinata thought.

"Stay here Noah." Hinata said setting her half empty glass down on the table.

Noah looked stricken as her friend went outside to investigate.

Hinata looked around cautiously, wishing her Byakungan could activate. After a few tense minutes she decided to head back inside when a flicker of movement caught her attention.

She ducked the fist aiming for her face and kicked out, catching her attacker in the groin if his cry of pain was anything to go by. A second man grabbed her from behind, trapping her arms, the girl quickly flipped herself over and grabbed his head with her feet in a scissor lock hold and flipped him onto the ground, forcing his arms to release her.

Then a third man wielding a knife came at her, she ducked and kneed him in the stomach, grabbing his wrist and twisting it so he let go of the knife with a cry of pain. She grabbed the knife before it hit the floor.

"Thanks." Hinata said before punching him in the face, as he fell she turned and threw the knife, it sailed in the air and lodged itself up to the handle in the shoulder of a fourth man who cried out and stumbled back.

As more lackeys came out of the shadows Hinata grew grim.

_'The Thule Society is hell bent on capturing me and Noah apparently.'_

After defeating a few more men a strange sensation traveled in Hinata's left arm, a feeling of numbness. She was unable to use it and was forced to rely on her right arm which also started to grow numb and the feeling was spreading into her legs and the rest of her body.

_'No, no, no! What's happening, could I have been drugged?'_ She thought just as a lackey grabbed her around her neck and she struggled - or tried to, but her body would not obey her commands - could not obey.

"Not so formidable now, are you?" He said cockily and squeezed. Hinata gasped and her breathing grew wheezy as she fought to get air. Spots were beginning to form in her vision when the hands around her neck disappeared. She fell to the ground like a doll and coughed, feeling the forming bruises around her neck.

"That was a big mistake." A very angry and familiar voice said.

"En...vy." Hinata managed to say. She was relieved, Noah must have gotten him.

The man who had been strangling her was an unmoving body on the pavement, most likely dead since Envy wasn't nearly as merciful as she and Ed were in battle. The homunculus looked at, his violet eyes burning, he knelled beside her, seeing her body was unusually limp.

"Can't move, I think...I was drugged." Hinata gasped out her mind racing trying to figure out when it had happened. Her heart skipped a beat when she remembered the glass of water Noah had given her and how the water had been sweet.

"Noah." She whispered feeling immensely betrayed.

Envy suddenly reach over and grabbed her so that her head was on his shoulder with one of his arms around her waist. One of her arms hung limply over his shoulders.

"Try to stay awake." He said as the men closed in and Hinata realized that she was losing consciousness.

"Don't... think I can..." She muttered. The girl faintly heard Envy swear and then felt a whoosh of air and realized that he had jumped onto the roof. Shouts were heard below and Hinata wondered how Ed, Fang and Gracia were sleeping through it all.

Envy laid her on the roof and whispered urgently "Stay awake and try to wake up the furball or Elric. Use that mental thing so those idiots can get you inside."

Hinata tried to nod but couldn't and simply let out a sigh which was the best she could do at the moment. She was startled when she felt his hand on her head for a brief moment before he leaped off the roof to deal with their attackers.

Mentally shaking herself Hinata tried probing for Fang and Ed's minds, were she did so she was alarmed to feel how heavy their sleep was, in her state she would be unable to get them out of it. She remembered giving Ed's food to Noah to take to him and cursed herself mentally while thinking that the gypsy must have also drugged Fang's water bowel. Desperate she tried Gracia and was dismayed to find her in the same condition as her other friends.

_'Noah thinks her plans out apparently.'_ Hinata thought bitterly barely awake and aware of her surroundings. Then she heard footsteps and felt herself being lifted before arms wrapped around her shoulders and a blade was pressed against her throat.

"You should have joined Thule Society when you first met us." Hess's voice said lowly. She was dragged from the roof to inside the inn and taken outside, Noah looked down unable to meet Hinata's eyes.

"Great Serpent!" Hess called out. Hinata barely made out Envy's form among the still bodies of the half dozen men he had defeated, some of which were groaning in pain. More men surrounded him and he stiffened when he caught sight of Hinata held by Hess.

"Come peacefully Great Serpent or the Gatekeeper will die tonight." Hess said.

Envy's eyes narrowed "You still need her for the portal."

"Yes but she is still expendable enough to be used as a bargaining chip." Hess replied and to show he was telling the truth pressed the blade of his knife against Hinata's pale throat, drawing forward a thin trail of blood that disappeared from view into her robe's collar. Hinata felt tears of anger and helplessness escape her eyelids as the knife was pressed deeper.

"Stop, I'll come with you, take the knife away from her throat." Envy suddenly said, his voice angry and resentful.

"I'll put away the knife once we're all at headquarters and you are properly bound." Hess said.

Envy gritted his teeth and nodded.

Pleased Hess turned to Noah.

"You know what to do."

She nodded and hurried back inside the building unable to look at what she was responsible for.

"Walk ahead of me Serpent and remember, once wrong move and she is dead." Hess said.

Envy did as he was told his eyes clearly saying that he would make Hess regret this.

_'This can't be happening.'_ Hinata thought as Hess half carried half dragged her with him away from her friends.

_'Ed, Fang...help us.'_

* * *

**Hope you all liked it. R&R!**

**Sign**

_**Snowlily246**_


End file.
